Monsoon
by dark-fire-rebel
Summary: Raven cried. She no longer could stand this anymore the pain was too much. She opened a portal, ran through hoping just hoping she wouldn’t be to late, though it was too late...


_Here is a very sad RaexBB One-Shot (:_

_Hope you enjoy!!_

* * *

Monsoon

There sat a gloomy dark girl at the edge of her bed, tears running down her cheeks, her eyes a soft red from crying, and her mind thinking of the only person that had ever made her feel.

"Beast boy…" said Raven softly to herself looking at the floor and then lifting her head up to the ceiling and shutting her eyes for more tears to escaped her eyes.

She couldn't stand another day.

"It's been 6 months" she thought. She opened her eyes once again still looking at the ceiling.

Six months ago Beast boy had been sent on a mission in Africa. Six months ago was the last time she had heard from her beloved green changeling. Since months ago had been the last time she smiled.

"I just can't stand anymore not knowing!" she yelled frustrated, not knowing was something she hated. Her head faced the floor as she stood from the bed.

"I have to go find him" She said as she lifted her arm. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" she chanted and a dark energy portal opened. Her violet eyes stared at the portal as she started walking towards it.

She passed through the portal and found herself in the middle of a jungle in someplace in Africa. She looked around all she could see was huge green trees. Then, she heard thunder, and rain started pouring harshly on her. There were huge thick rain drops falling on her. She kept walking forward cutting through the trees.

"Beast boy?!" she shouted hoping she would get a response and find him. Her eyes squinted trying to see through the thick rain drops that fell so harshly and rapidly.

"Beast boy?!" she yelled once again. Again there was no answer from that voice that she wished to hear so much.

She could barely see the rain was so thick and huge that it covered her view. All she could see was a blur though she managed to make out the shapes of the trees enough to not bump into them.

"Rae?!" she heard a familiar voice from afar. The voice that she had wanted to hear for so long.

"Beast boy?! Beast boy!! Where are you?!" she shouted as her eyes searched the forest around her.

"Rae! Just keep walking! You'll find me!" the green changeling's voice shouted.

The wet blue cape girl didn't even think about using her powers to keep dry from the rain, all she really wanted was to find Beast boy.

She couldn't see anything the storm was huge and with every thunder she was startled.

"_Beast boy…this is all for you…I'm not going to leave you…" _thought Raven.

Then her sight interrupted her thoughts, "Beast boy!!" she yelled with relief.

"Raven!!" the wet changeling was sitting under a tree, he was lost, he had no idea where he was, and he looked frightened yet delighted to see Raven.

"Beast boy…are you ok? Are you hurt?" she said worried. She could see that Beast boy had lots of wounds on his entire body.

"I'm ok Rae…now that you're here everything is ok" answered the soaked changeling.

The soaked caped girl slightly blushed. She offered her hand so that Beast boy can stand up, he took her hand and stood up, he embraced her into a tight hug. _**  
**_

Raven was very touched with the hug. Both slightly blushed, still in the hug. Then, the green changeling nearly fainted in her arms.

"Beast boy?" said a worried sorceress her eyes started to water up. There was no response from the green changeling he was just there…on her, fainted, and she could tell he was weak.

"Beast boy! Wake up please…Beast boy!" she started to cry quietly. She tried to put herself together. Then, she used her powers to try to heal him. It didn't seem to work.

The rain fell strongly on both. Raven had crouched down to the ground so that she could lay him there.

Then, the green changeling weakly opened his eyes. He saw sobbing soaked girl holding him.

He managed to make a weak smile "Rae…don't cry" the words came out weakly and shaky. _**  
**_

The gloomy girl looked at her beloved changeling. "Beast boy, I can't cure you, I'm so sorry." Tears rolled down her cheeks. The thick rain drops hurt her.

"Raven…I-I love you." whispered Beast boy, the rain kept falling on both.

"I-I…love you too" she replied "please…tell me you're going to be ok" her eyes pleaded same as her words full of hurt._**  
**_

Beast boy just smiled weakly at her. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Beast boy…?" asked Raven in a soft question tone.

"Rae…I'll never leave you, never" responded Beast boy opening his eyes.

That calmed Raven down; especially that he was still awake.

The gloomy girl pulled the weak changeling into a gentle hug. Beast boy responded to the hug.

"Beast boy, I'll take you to the tower right now" said Raven breathing rapidly.

"Rae, no…" he was interrupted.

"But Beast boy…you're hurt…you could…" the sad sorceress choked on the last word, which also made her eyes water up and let down a couple of tears.

"…die." She started sobbing at the mention of that last word.

"Sorry Rae…I love you very much just never forget that…but my mission is not over… yet." The hurt changeling very carefully started wiping away her beloved girl's tears.

"I wont leave you…I can't." _**  
**_

"You can and you will…" stated Beast boy.

"But…" Raven was interrupted by a soft, gentle kiss. Their lips met for the first time, never wanting to separate. Beast boy's cold lips pressed against Raven's warm lips. Raven pulled away gently and she looked into his emerald eyes._**  
**_

"…Beast boy…" she whispered softly._**  
**_

"Go back Raven. Just never forget that I love you, and I'll always be with you no matter what."

Silent tears fell from both of their eyes. Eyes filled with sadness.

"Goodbye…" Raven opened a portal that lead back to her room, she took slow hesitant steps and then finally disappeared into the dark energy portal.

Beast boy was left all alone in the forest…

The rain kept falling on the injured changeling, silent tears kept falling, he wanted to go back to Raven, but he knew this was the end of his mission. _**  
**_

Raven wept on her bed, as the minutes passed she felt as if someone had stabbed her in the heart. She felt a sudden pain on her chest. More tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

"Beast boy…" she whispered in pain, taking three straight quick breathes of pain.

Beast boy looked up at the rain falling on him and he began saying his last words "…I love you…Rae-". And his eyes were shut. His heartbeat stopped. A green changeling's body just lay there still, frozen, lifeless. And the rain kept pouring.

Raven cried. She no longer could stand this anymore the pain was too much. She opened a portal, ran through hoping just hoping she wouldn't be to late, though it was too late.

In her sight lay a lifeless body that once belonged to a joyful green changeling. She sobbed on the body. "Why did I leave you?!" she regretted everything. The sky just kept crying, as well as the heartbroken sorceress.

* * *

_A/N: R&R! I hope you liked it (:_


End file.
